project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
Albera Division (AZI4)
The Albera Division of the NightOps is responsible for watching over an active Site, provide intelligence and reconnaissance to the rest of the NightOps, and support the group from afar with specialized weapons. The AZI4 Albera Division has developed a reputation for abandoning their posts and charging straight into their Sites, especially with many of their members apart of the Heavy Support division of the AZI4 DayCorp. Organization Compared to other Albera divisions, the Albera at AZI4 is relatively small, usually at 3 to 4 members each school year. This limitation was actually set in place by Commander Jerso to allow only the best to be in the division, but it was eventually lifted after Aaron graduated from AZI4. Despite this limitation, Jerso would often recruit members of the Heavy Division from the DayCorp to help assist the Albera, due to the two being nearly identical in purpose and techniques. The Albera are lead by their Division Leader, who is generally the oldest in the group and the most skilled. Christoper is the only known exception, becoming a Division Leader only a year in AZI4. In assignments, the Albera are assigned to various tasks and equipment by the Division Leader, mainly based on availability and skill level. When ordered to be in silence, they are expected to talk to one another through I-JOB noise if needed. While this requires extensive knowledge of JOB script, Aaron used his telepathic abilities to aid his listening skills until he became much more knowledgeable of JOB. In the case of a Raid or ambush, the Albera can use their short blades, strivyos, and various other weapons (such as the Cyno and Reima shields) to fight. While unorthodox, Aaron Jave began the use of other weapons and techniques in combat, such as using NEX, Genetic Abilities, and other techniques to surprise opponents. Known Divisions * Pre-VA Albera: '''Yino described his first Albera division as being "very close", always hanging out at various places. The previous Division Leader Windra was described to be strict and no-nonsense but could be gentle and open to be around. Windra was supposedly also involved with the Jerso Conspiracy at some point, but left the project due to wanting to focus on training Yino to become the next Division Leader * '''Yino's Albera: '''As Division Leader, Yino was in command over Rao, Chrisopter, and Aaron. Set to leave within a year, Yino made sure to help prepare the cadets to eventually lead the Albera on their own, purposely guiding the JAV Albera to their post to test their close-combat skills, and giving them much more independence and leadership in the group. While Yino ultimately elected Christoper to become the next Division Leader, he had faith that Aaron would also make for a good choice. * '''Christoper's Albera: While only having been in the NightOps for a year, Christoper took his new role seriously, training his skills to a greater extent than Aaron, and even going as far as joining the Heavy Support a few times over break to learn more techniques and to know the Support division better. Due to how close Chris and Aaron had become, the two were essentially equal in leadership, both guiding Ryan to develop his skills without having to worry about becoming a Divison Leader. Chris lead his division through the Jerso Conspiracy at its greatest point, and worked closely with the Heavy Support, especially with one of their own also in the Albera. Chris was in command over Ryan, Aaron, and Marca for two years, before stepping down and allowing Aaron to become the next Division Leader * Aaron's Albera: With years of dedicated training to cope with his own problems, Aaron's rule was mostly similar to Chris's. However, he started the tradition of "freelance fights", in which he would have his division spar and fight one another, in order to especially train their close combat skills, due to Aaron's frequency of ending missions quickly by charging in during Raids * Ryan's Albera